For The Boy Who Has Nothing
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: The Titans have received a mysterious gift from an unknown person. When the gift affects Robin, the Titans must delve into the mind of their mysterious leader to save him from himself before it's too late and he is trapped forever. Based on the JLU episode "For the Man Who Had Everything" Rated T.


**A/N: So I recently found out that Justice League and Justice League Unlimited were on Netflix. I had no idea and I'm sad that I only found out now. I got the idea of this story from the second episode "For The Man Who Has Everything." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited. If I did, Teen Titans Go! would never have existed and Justice League Unlimited would have had more Dick Grayson.**

A gift sat on the table.

The Titans didn't know where it came from. They had found it on their doorstep. There had been no return address, just a simple "To: Titans".

"Who do you think sent it?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, and what do you think it is?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied. He stepped forward and picked up the box. "But I'm going to put it somewhere safe."

"So we're not going to open it?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to run a few tests on it. If it seems, safe, we'll open it." Robin walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hm…" Robin stood in the lab, inspecting the box with narrowed eyes. He had run every test possible, but something was blocking the signal.

Robin continued to stare at the box before finally giving up. He took out a birdarang and began to slowly and carefully slice the box open. He opened up the flaps and pulled out a strange, silver cylinder.

The cylinder was completely made out of a foreign metal, one that Robin assumed was not of Earth, for it was a metal that he had never seen before. But that begs the question. How did an alien metal container get to Earth and on the Titans' front doorstep?

Robin stared at the container for a few minutes, contemplating the pros and cons of opening the container. He knew that it was probably dangerous, and that he should probably wait for his friends. If it was dangerous though, he didn't want to endanger his friends.

Slowly and hesitantly, Robin's hand reached out and popped the container open.

* * *

A few hours later, Beast Boy and Cyborg were play video games while Starfire and Raven were sitting at the table. Raven was drinking tea while Starfire watched the door expectantly.

"Oh, Robin has not come back yet. Do you think he is the okay?"

"He's fine." Beast Boy's tongue was sticking out as he mashed the buttons on his controller. "You know how he is."

"If he doesn't come in the next hour, we'll go look for him." Cyborg said, "The guy is probably just worrying over the package, but it wouldn't hurt to check."

"…Alright." Starfire said hesitantly. She went back to watching the door.

An hour later, Robin still hadn't shown up. Starfire floated out of her seat and over to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Please, friends. Robin still hasn't come back. I fear that something horrible may have happened to him!"

"Alright. A deal's a deal." Cyborg stood up. "Let's go find the spiky-haired leader."

Beast Boy and Raven stood up and followed Cyborg and Starfire into the hallway.

"He's probably still in the lab." Cyborg said.

They quickly headed over to the lab. The door slid open, spilling light into the pitch black room. All of the lights were off, but Robin's silhouette could barely be seen in the dim light from the hallway.

Starfire floated in, her hands clasped together nervously, "Robin?"

Robin didn't answer. His back was turned towards them as he stood straight. He didn't move or even seem to acknowledge the Titans whatsoever.

Cyborg stepped into the room, "Robin? Come on, man. Answer us."

Robin still did not answer. Frowning, Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulder and spun him around. The Titans gasped as they took him in.

A strange animal-/plant-like thing was attached to Robin's chest. It had a black middle, and purple tentacles wrapped around Robin's body. Cyborg sucked in a breath in horror.

"W-What is it?" Beast Boy asked, creeping into the room.

"Black Mercy." The Titans turned towards Raven in surprise, "I've read about it. It's an alien plant that grants the…shall we say 'wearer' their deepest desires."

"I have heard of this Black Mercy as well." Starfire stated, looking worried, "It is very difficult to get it off."

"Well then, let's do it now!" Cyborg grabbed at the Black Mercy and pulled. Starfire came to help him. They both pulled as hard as they could, but the Black Mercy did not even budge. Robin stared at them with unseeing eyes, the blankness even visible through his mask.

"Come on, Robin! Snap out of it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Please, friend! You must come back to us!" Robin still did not move, nor acknowledge the Titans.

Raven stood behind the rest of the Titans, watching Robin with narrowed eyes. She stepped forward and spoke quietly.

"I know how to help him." The Titans stopped and faced her once more, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven hesitated, "I can go into his mind and retrieve him, make him aware of what is happening. The only way to get the Black Mercy off of him is to make him accept reality."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded.

"It is, but what choice do we have? Robin could be stuck like this forever."

"Well, you're not going alone." Cyborg said. Raven glared at him.

"No. I am not taking you with me." Starfire stepped forward.

"You must, Raven. I will not stand by while my friend is in danger. I want to help as well."

"Me too!" Beast Boy grinned.

Raven looked around at her friends, who were all watching her expectantly. She bowed her head slightly, bring a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

"Fine. But you will do as I say. We don't know what's going on in Robin's mind right now. We cannot afford to mess with his mind too much. It could be catastrophic."

The Titans nodded, all looking determined. Cyborg smiled, "We're ready, Raven. We're his friends, and as friends we're going to help him."

"Alright. Stand around Robin in a circle and hold hands." The Titans did as she said. Raven closed her eyes and began to chant her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrions Zinthoooooos." Raven's eyes were black as she suddenly opened them. A black shadow rose from each Titan and was absorbed into Robin's head.

_We're coming, Robin._ Starfire thought. _Oh, please be safe._

**A/N: So yeah. Robin got 'attacked' by the Black Mercy! If you've never seen the episode before, I suggest doing it because that episode is sad! The part with Batman and him smiling and actual genuine smile and having to accept the past once again and feel that pain all over again…It just makes me so sad! So I'll be updating To Be Human as soon as possible. I just had to write this first though. I don't know how long this is going to be, but it probably won't be that long. Probably a three- or four-shot. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
